Satou Kazuma
Satou Kazuma ( ) is the main protagonist of the Konosuba series. He was reincarnated to the Fantasy World after dying. Appearance Kazuma is a young man of average height and weight. He has short and slightly messy chestnut-brown hair and green eyes. His usual outfit consists of a gold-trimmed green mantle, white shirt, pants and leather boots. He initially wore a green tracksuit. Personality Prior to his new life in the Fantasy World, Kazuma was a hikikomori (a type of person who isolates themselves for prolonged periods of time and usually have few, if any, friends). He also liked to play games. However, it is notable that Kazuma had a kind heart as he tried to save a girl before his death, even saying that he is okay with dying if it helped anyone. However, after hearing the real scene, Kazuma was devastated. After coming to the new world, Kazuma acts more social, and after becoming an adventurer he starts to take things more seriously. He usually keeps his thoughts to himself and is quick to judge others. He considers his party members more trouble than they're worth but cares deeply for them nevertheless. Kazuma is also very sarcastic and ironic, but doesn't see himself as anything special. He can also be very mischievous like Aqua, but he likes to joke around and tease others. He dislikes narcissistic individuals like Mitsurugi and gets annoyed by people he considers useless or irritating, like Aqua and Darkness. Kazuma can be described as someone who is "reliable at critical moments." When his companions cause disasters, he will be the first one to admit responsibility (may not always be openly though) and do everything he can to resolve the issues. When one of his friends is in real danger, he will move heaven and earth to save them. However, those are only for critical situations. When they got enough money to live comfortably, Kazuma is not ashamed to be a lazy bum, and will most certainly act like one. When everyone can safely escape from a tough fight, Kazuma will retreat faster than the ladies. Kazuma can be a hard worker and a resourceful fighter, but he will likely be his perverted and lazy self most of the time. History When in elementary school, his first love and childhood friend that they would get married. However, during the summer of his third year in middle school, he saw that same girl riding behind a delinquent upperclassman’s bike. Unable to say anything, he no longer wanted to attend school and immersed himself in net gaming. As Kazuma gradually cut down his sleeping time and focused his efforts to exterminate monsters all the time in games, people who knew his name became fewer and fewer. One day after going outside he died attempting to save a girl from being hit by an incoming truck. The truck was in fact a slow-moving tractor, but thinking that he was ran over, Kazuma died from shock. Abilities Luck: Kazuma has extraordinary high luck, so high that even Luna was surprised though she claims its numerical value isn't really essential to an adventurer. Kazuma's stats are average except in luck and intelligence. Intelligence: His statistical intelligence is decently high. In practical use, he is very cunning and sharp. Trivia *Kazuma's birthday is around summer as he celebrated his birthday soon after the Summer Eris Thanksgiving Festival.